


Who's the Blonde?

by puddintan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Break Up, Engagement, F/M, Hacking, Makeup Sex, Mental Breakdown, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3
Summary: Felicity decides to solve Oliver's problem while solving her own.





	1. Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Since this AU was made especially for the olicityvalentinesdaysmut-a-thon 2017, I cranked the naughty bits to "11". ;-) This is just my way of bidding an unfond farewell to an unwelcome character while giving props to my hero, Felicity Smoak. Olicity (and hopefully the fan) gets a very happy ending.
> 
> Prompt: “You wanna move this conversation someplace more private?”

They met at the bar in Keystone City this time. Oliver was nursing his vodka while he waited on her. He was tired from a long day at City Hall. He carefully eyed the entrance every time the bell on the door jingled. He checked the time again, 7:45 PM. _Where is she?_ he wondered. He had cheated some in the past, but nothing quite as risky as this.

The door jingled again. A short woman with jet black hair came in wearing a western hat, brown duster, a red and black checked flannel shirt, blue jeans, and cowgirl boots. She had the brim low, keeping her face shadowed, as she walked toward the table in the dark corner in the back and sat with her back to him. Oliver focused back on his vodka.

After a few minutes, he felt his phone vibrate. On the screen it said, **"Cowgirl in the house!"**. Oliver quickly finished his drink, carefully looked around the place, laid some bills on the bar, then slowly walked over and sat at the table with the stranger.

"What took you so long?" he mumbled.

"Hey, you get to disguise yourself next time, bud!" she whispered. "I had to pick up a few things."

"Okay, no big deal. It appears there's no one here who might know us." he said softly.

"Glad you're happy. I'm so horny right now I'd have you fuck me right here on the table." she replied.

"I'll strip everything off of you except the boots and bang you now, if that's what you want." he said. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"I'll get something from the vending machine later. Do you have a key for me?" she said.

Oliver reached over and dropped the key card into her duster's pocket. "Okay, 25 minutes, room 1176? Got it?" he said.

She just nodded and tipped her hat slightly.

Oliver scanned the room again, got up, and slowly walked out.

**********

At 8:25, Oliver heard the lock release on the motel room door. The stranger walked in and made sure the deadbolt and the security bar were set. She turned her back to him as she hung her hat and duster on the rack. "By the way, do you want some strange this time?" she said.

"I need the real you really bad this time, alright?" he pleaded.

She reached up, and carefully removed the black wig and placed it on the counter. The now blonde turned around and practically leapt onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him tightly as they engaged in a deep, sexy kiss. "Hmmm. Feels like somebody is very happy to see me!" Felicity said as she rubbed his bulging crotch.

"Yeah, my cock is very happy to see your pussy nearby!" he said as her unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it. She reached back, unhooked her bra and tossed it.

As they locked eyes, he said, "Wait a minute? Why are your eyes brown?"

"Color contacts silly. Do want me to take them out, or would you prefer tonight's special, 'Doe-eyed Blonde' ?" she teased.

"Hmmm, why not?" he said.

"Woooo!" she said as she put his hands on her tits. He kissed and teased her nipples.

"The girls are looking ready now!" he said.

"Yeah, I'm ready all over my body, Oliver. I hate having to wait a whole week to get laid." she said. "I'll meet you between the sheets naked."

Clothes flew in all directions as they lustily stripped, their bodies hungry to be together. They met in the middle of the bed and embraced kissing, fondling, touching, and rubbing each other's hot spots.

"Loving the foreplay, partner, but this cowgirl is ready to saddle up and ride!" she said with a wink. "Be sure to stop and visit our lovely 'downtown area', ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he gave her one more kiss on the side of her neck.

Felicity lifted the covers as she spread her legs for him to devour her aching clit. "Ohhhh! Yeah!" she sighed.

Oliver kissed and tongued her clit as he gently massaged the insides of her thighs. She gently squeezed her mounds, pausing to tease and pinch her nipples. Her head went back as she started to build. "Ooooooo...oooooooo...oooooo...ahhhhhhhh...yeah...yeah...like that!" she moaned.

"Finger my hot wet pussy!" she begged with her red lips in a pout. He eased two fingers into her wetness and began to massage her G-spot. He loved to watch her sexy face when he was concentrating on just her. "OOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOO...yeah!...yeah!..uh huh!...uh huh!...close...close...CLOSE...uuuuuuhhhhhh... " she rocked her hips and arched her back as she gripped the sheets, writhing as the waves of pleasure consumed her like a fire. She panted faster and faster as her orgasm spread through her. "Oooo...oooo...ahhhhhh...okay." she sighed.

Their legs entwined as they laid on their sides, face to face, and embraced. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, caressing the back of her head as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. She kissed him all over his face and neck, then held his head in her hands as they kissed. Oliver feels his heart bursting when he looks at Felicity knowing he is the one who is bringing her this pleasure. Her pants, her moans, her hands gripping the sheets as she reaches her climax are so erotic that he feels the burning in his spine.

She pulled away and moved down to his stiff shaft, slowly running her tongue up and down it. She ran her tongue around the edge of the head and across the tip, then gently teased his frenulum. He started panting. She moved back up and kissed him, then whispered in his ear, "Fuck me. Cowgirl wants to ride your cock fast and hard."

She eased herself down to mount him, taking his shaft in her hand to steady it as she eased herself down his rock hard rod. Oliver let out a deep sigh as her tight pussy swallowed it. After placing her hands on his chest, she began to slowly rock back and forth, then moving up and down his cock, letting it go deep inside. She watched his face as she made love to him. He reached down and used his thumb to rub her clit when she paused at the end of her strokes. "Ooooo...oooo...yeah...yeah!...keep...going...going..." she said.

Her strokes started getting faster and harder. "Ah!...Ahhhhhh!...aaaaaaaa...almost...all...most..." he groaned as she felt spurts of his warm streams inside her. He did short thrusts into her."Yeah...naughty boy! Fill my pussy with your cum...I want it all!"she shouted. "O-kayyy" he said as he finished. She leaned in, kissing and sucking hard on his neck, ending with a deep, long kiss. She eased up off him, then settled on top of him with her head against his chest.

He reached his arms around her lower back and held her warm body against him. He needed this so much. To have her with him all of the time so they could flirt, touch, embrace, kiss, and make love. He closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could wish for her to come back...

Slowly, the feeling of her against him began to fade as she gradually disappeared until she was gone. _No! No! Don't go! Fe-li-ci-ty...noooooo!_

His alarm was ringing as once again, he awakened with empty arms. He sat up and shut the alarm off. _What should I do?_ he wondered. _It would almost feel like cheating if Susan and I...no, I can't. Not with her, yet._

Oliver got up to make breakfast and get ready for work.


	2. I'll Be Watching You

"Okay, I'm in. Wow. Раиса Козлова, Raisa Kozlov, not so American after all, are we 'Susan Williams'? Just what are you up to?" Felicity mused. "Let's just grab some of your biographical files and see about you."

Felicity marked some Russian and English files off a hidden folder on Susan's laptop and began to download them. Once she had what she needed, she shut down her dark web connection.

Scanning around, she found some visa data. " Kozlov, Raisa; 20SEPT1980, W, F, 168 cm, 59 kg, HAI: BRO, EYE: BRO."

"Yes, that's you, my little pretty!" she said. "Why are you here?"

**Occupation:** Lieutenant, Russian Army, Intelligence, SVR RF; Reporter, Tass

**Associations:** Solntsevskaya Bratva

"Hmmm. Thought so. Somebody's been spying and lying. We'll just see about _that_!" she muttered.

Felicity made a quick scan through some of her reporter notes and found "Oliver Queen.docx" just begging to be copied and studied. She opened the file and nearly threw up at what she saw in there.

"Ewww! Nasty naughty girl! Using sex to spy on people. From these pictures looks like you are a pro. I hope you haven't...ugh! Makes my skin crawl just to imagine you and him. Hopefully, I can head you off at the pass this time. I'll send you packing before you get very far."

Felicity knew Oliver's phone inside and out, all she needed to do was take a peek for her number in there. "Williams, Susan, 770-555-5831"

"Aha! Gotcha! Let's just run this little virus here...and voila, I now have control of everything your phone does." she smiled. "This will not be a fun time for you, 'Raisa', my little Russky rat!"

Felicity tested the microphone and camera functions. "Check." GPS. "Check."

"Looks like it's time for me to call in some overdue favors." she got her untraceable phone for sending text messages.

>  
> 
>  

"Unfortunately for you my dear, you have something that belongs to me and I'm going to take it back from you, namely, the heart of Oliver Queen! Mwahaha!" Felicity said. "Shit, I almost feel like going Goth again while I nail you. Unfortunately, I have to maintain my innocent look so nobody suspects anything. Buckle up, Buttercup. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

_I'm definitely going to need a shower after that. Geez, gag me._

Oliver's ringtone played on her phone. "Well speak of the dev...not to say you're him...uhmmm last time you said I was...shit, Oliver. What's going on? Nervous? Me? No, just busy. Sure bring it tonight and I'll scrub it again. When are you going to learn to stay off those sites? Oh, I'm so sure you didn't...just like last time. Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later. Behave."

_Holy crap. I've got to save that poor boy soon or he's a goner. Hilarious he's looking at online porn instead of her. I suppose that's better than his Russky girlfriend doing him. O.M.G. What if she breaks him? Oliver sex machines don't grow on trees._


	3. The Stalker Strikes

Oliver was busy at his office desk reading and signing various papers. Suddenly, Thea's ringtone played. "Hey, what's up, Speedy?"

Thea was frantic, "Oliver! Turn on your TV to the news!" He tuned over to the local news channel and was shocked at what he saw: Emergency vehicles of every kind were surrounding the news office where Susan worked. "We still have no idea exactly what has happened, but sources tell me the building is being evacuated as we speak. The bomb squad has just entered the building..."

"Gotta go, Speedy. This looks serious." Oliver said as he ended the call.

Oliver was headed out of the doors of City Hall when DA Adrian Chase screeched to a stop and told Oliver to get in. As they raced to the scene, Adrian tells Oliver, "looks like we may have a stalker after your girlfriend Susan. A package arrived an hour ago at her office. A note was attached that had a threat, ' **Get out, BITCH, or DIE!** ' printed on it."

"What the fuck?" Oliver said. "I know she has burned some bridges, but I don't know of anyone who would be that pissed off at her!"

They screeched to a halt near the command post and asked for the incident commander. "Chief Moore, Mr. Mayor" he said as he shook his hand.

"What have we got, Chief?" Oliver asked.

"About an hour and a half ago, a suspicious package addressed to Susan Williams was delivered to her office. From the note with it, she figured something was off and she called 9-1-1 immediately. I'm waiting to hear from the bomb squad momentarily." he said.

"We sent in the robot with the x-ray camera. It appears the box is filled with small boxes attached with wires. We're going to have the robot carefully lift it and get it into the bomb disposal container. Will advise when the building is clear." came over the radio.

"Command Post, roger that." the chief replied.

"Could someone give me a call later when you know more, Chief?" Oliver asked.

"Sure thing." he replied.

"Do you want to go over to headquarters with me?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, let's go." Oliver replied.

**********

After a couple of hours, Lieutenant Specter from the bomb squad came in.

"What do we know, Lieutenant?" Oliver asked.

"We took the package out to the range and detonated it. It appears there was nothing explosive or dangerous in it. Just wires and empty boxes. It must have just been an attempt to scare Ms. Williams. Here's some copies of the mailing label and the note."

"Well, that's a relief." said Oliver.

'We're still going to send samples to the FBI just in case. I'll call you when the report comes back." said Spencer.

**********

As Oliver walked into his office his phone rang, "Susan Williams" appeared on the display.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he said.

"Crap on a cracker, Oliver! Where have you been all day? I'm sitting here scared shitless!" Susan admonished him.

"I was with the DA down at police headquarters checking about the bomb. It appears that it was a fake." he said.

"Are you coming by later?" Susan steamed.

"I have a council meeting this evening that might run long. I'll call you when I get through?" he said.

"Well, don't worry about me _too_ much." she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay. I have to go right now. I will come by and check on you later." he said flatly.

"Don't go to too much _trouble_!" she said as she cut the call off.

_That's all I need right now. One woman with a broken heart and another one on the crazy train_.

**********

Oliver finished the council meeting just after 11 PM. He took out his phone and called Susan.

"Oliver?" she said cautiously.

"I finished my business for the day. Do you still want me to come by?" he asked.

"It's so late. Are you going to stay here with me? Please?" she pleaded.

Oliver knew he would need to go by the lair at some point.

"Well, uhmmm, I can't stay all night, but I'll come over for a while. Do you need me to bring anything?" he asked.

"No, just get here, okay?" she snapped.

"On my way now." he said, letting out a big sigh after he ended the call.

Felicity's phone played Oliver's ringtone. "Hello, Oliver. Have an exciting day?"

"You couldn't imagine! Listen, I won't be down tonight for a while, okay?" he said.

"That's alright, I have some updates and other computer stuff to do. See you when you get here." she said.

"Thanks. Text me if anything happens." he said.

"Will do."

**********

Oliver knocked instead of using his key so he wouldn't startle Susan. She came to the door in her sleepwear with a robe to cover her up.

"Dammit Oliver, first I thought I was going to be blown to pieces, and now I am in pieces trying to figure out what to do." she started to cry as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, now. I'm here for you, so let's just sit and talk, okay?" he tried to calm her stroking her head leaning on his shoulder."

"Someone is after me. Why?" Susan looked at Oliver.

"I don't know. It could be because of your job, or it could be because of me." he said. "Here, let's find something to watch together. I'll make us some popcorn."

**********

Both of them had nodded off. Susan was leaning on Oliver 's shoulder.

A text alert rang on his phone: " **Felicity:** Need U here."

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Just make sure you keep your phone handy. Call 9-1-1 first, then me, okay" he said as he gave her a quick kiss goodnight.


	4. I Need a Favor

Felicity heard Oliver's footsteps behind her as she surveyed her screens. She spun her chair toward him.

"You rang?" Oliver said.

"Yes. I may not be able to get everything back online tonight. It seems pretty quiet anyway, so I suppose you could make the usual rounds?" Felicity said.

"I'll go suit up and just check a few trouble spots." Oliver said, turning to leave.

"Oh, before you go, tell me what all of that mayhem was about today?" she said.

"Susan received a suspicious package today at work with a threatening note. It really scared her." he said.

"Here's a copy of the mailing label from the package, and the note. Would you take a look at it?" he asked.

> "Okay. I'll see what I can get from it. Be careful out there." she said.

"Will do." he replied.

**********

Felicity checked the label for any unusual marks. Then she entered a query on the computer to search for any stalkers had been reported recently.

**********

Oliver returned from his patrol, laid his bow down and headed to the shower. Once he was dressed, he walked over to Felicity.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No, about all I could tell you is maybe the brand of the printer that made it. I would need the actual label to do much more." she said.

"The police have the original, unfortunately" he said.

After a few minutes, the computer alerted her that the search was finished.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"I just ran a search hoping I might find any recent stalkers around here...uhmmm, got it right here." she said as she pulled up the record on the screen:

 

> "Patsy Parot, white female, blue eyes, blonde hair, 5'5", 125 lbs. Last seen in Tacoma, Washington, June 23, 2011. Arrests for burglary, trespassing, fencing stolen goods, stalking, and assault. Served 5 years and escaped. ***** CAUTION***** Wanted by U.S. Marshals and FBI. Subject may be armed and dangerous."
> 
> "SCPD Arrest Report Summary: Parot, Patsy, white, female, blue eyes, blonde hair, 5'5", 132 lbs. Trespassing and destruction of property, 29781 Bessie Dr., Starling City.  
>  *****SPECIAL NOTE***** Hold for U.S. Marshals."

"Uh oh. She sounds like trouble. I wonder what she's doing around here?" Oliver said.

"I think you got your basic stalker/bomber type there I'm afraid." she said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to tangle with her." Felicity said. "And you should have her details about now."

Oliver's message alert rang. "Okay, got it. Thanks, Felicity.

"No problem." Felicity was looking at him with a sad expression on her face. Her eyes weren't as bright as usual. A couple of tears fell down her cheek.

"Uhmmm, can we talk a minute?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." she said. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eye.

"You know I am still here for you if you need something, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I know where you are. Just like you know where I am." she said sadly, as she leaned her head forward and hid her face with her hands as she wept softly.

"Are you doing okay? Look at me, Felicity." he said as he lifted her chin, then removed his hand.

She looked at him as if she was completely lost, but nodded her head and said, "Yes, I'm doing okay. Mom is still here with me until tomorrow."

Oliver could see her straining not to break down in front of him. He paused for a moment to see what she would do, but she just hid her face in her hands and said, "Certain people are causing me so much grief right now, but I'll work my way through it."

"It isn't me, is it?" he said softly.

"Oliver, there is nothing that I can blame you for. You are right where I need you for now, okay?" she said, still weeping. "Please just go on and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fe-li-ci-ty. I can't let you go home alone when you're like this. May I walk you out? Or, even better, I can have my driver drop you off? I can take the Ducati home." he said.

Both of them were using all of their might to not break the invisible wall between them. Oliver felt she might resent it if he did. Felicity knew in her heart that Oliver wasn't free to be hers for now.

Felicity stopped crying and said, "yes, Oliver, walk me out and send me home. Thank you."

His arms ached to embrace her and soothe her, but he just simply let her get her things, then followed her out to the waiting car. He told the driver that she wasn't feeling well, so would he please take her home and watch until she was safely inside? The driver nodded. Oliver held the door for Felicity as she got in, then closed it and sent her off with a little wave.

 _Dammit, patience girl! You'll have him back soon. At least he's paying attention now,_ she thought to herself.


	5. Fine Dining

Oliver had his hands full all day with meetings, a speech at one of the high schools. He had stopped every couple of hours to talk with Susan during the day. When he checked the time, it was 6:45 PM. He took out his phone and called her.

"Hi, Oliver!" she said in a sexy whisper. "Could you please take me out to dinner? I'm getting cabin fever."

"Hmmm. Okay, I'm leaving now and I'll text you when I'm out front." he said. I know a small private club where we can go and not have to worry too much about the crowd." he said.

"Okay, Sweetie. See you soon." she cooed as they ended the call.

**********

Oliver pulled up to the valet stand. Susan's door was opened, then Oliver met her on the other side and escorted her in.

"Good evening, Mr. Mayor and Ms. Williams. Nice to see you again." said the host. "Please follow me."

The waiter came out and read the list of specials, then took their orders.

The wine steward came and recommended wine for their meals. A server came out and poured their wine for them.

While they waited for the entree, Susan slipped off a shoe and began running her foot up and down his legs, giggling and flirting. Oliver was beside himself. He and Susan had not gone that far up to this point. What was she up to?

The waiter arrived with the covered plates on a large tray. He placed hers first, then Oliver's. He had just removed the covers when Susan suddenly let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hand, looking scared out of her wits. Oliver looked over as she pointed to a laminated red card sitting in the middle of her food. She refused to touch it. Oliver jumped up and looked at the card:

Susan started crying hysterically, so Oliver had one of the staff walk her to the back of the kitchen while he called the detective bureau.

In a few minutes, Detectives Beckett and Ryan were on scene. "Central, this Delta four. Send the crime scene unit and roll an ambulance as well to this location." Ryan called in on his radio.

"Did anyone touch anything here?" Beckett asked Oliver.

"No, after the waiter removed the cover and she saw that card, she nearly hit the ceiling." he said.

"Where's the victim now?" said Beckett.

"She's in the kitchen." he answered.

"Ryan, see if you can get her back out here so we can get a statement." said Beckett. "Oh, and tell everyone back there to stay put. We're going to see if one of them did this."

The manager approached and said, “I have a small private lounge where the lady doesn't have to see all of this."

"That would be good. Ryan, I'll meet you back there. Mr. Mayor and the waiter need to go with them." said Beckett.

Soon the paramedics were checking Susan's vital signs and looking for any symptoms of poisoning. "Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital, ma'am?" one of them asked.

"I...I...I...don't...think so." she said.

"We'll wait here until you're ready to leave, just in case."

Susan finally calmed down enough to give her statement to Detective Beckett. After interviewing Oliver and Susan, they were allowed to leave.

"Please take me home." she said.

The valet brought the car around. He opened the door for Susan and got her seated. Oliver got in and as they drove away, Susan's message alert rang. She looked at the message and let out a muffled scream of terror:

Susan was crying hysterically again. When they arrived at the building, Oliver had to practically carry Susan inside. He got her to stretch out on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Oliver asked.

"Oh my God, no! I may never eat again. Who is doing this to me? How do they know my name?" Susan said between sobs. After she stopped shaking and crying, he gently stood her up and walked her to the bedroom.

Susan changed into her regular pajamas and came to sit on the bed with Oliver.

"Please hold me." she pleaded with him. "Will you stay all night this time?"

The frightened doe-eyed brunette looked so pitiful that Oliver couldn't say "no" this time.

"Yes, I'll stay, but I don't have anything to sleep in here." he said.

"Oh, but you do." she said with a tiny smile. "I got them for you hoping you would stay with me soon. Look for a blue box on top of the dresser."

Oliver found the box and went to the bathroom to change. It was a matching forest green set.

Susan held her arms out to him when he returned. He got under the covers and wrapped himself around her. She sighed as he warmed her. With all of the excitement and stress, she was asleep in no time.

 _Why doesn't this work anymore? I've been with so many others like her, but, nothing's happening,_ he wondered as he lay there restless.

Meanwhile, someone was hacking her phone's wallpaper to say:


	6. We Need to Talk

Susan woke up alone to the smell of breakfast being made. She picked up her phone to check the time, then dropped it as if it was red hot.

Oliver heard her screaming from the kitchen. He eased into the bedroom. Susan was sitting on floor with her back against the side of the bed, covering her face with her hands and crying uncontrollably.

Oliver spotted her phone on the floor and picked it up. As soon as he saw the screen, he knew what was wrong and turned the phone off just in case something else might happen. He gently got Susan off the floor and sat with her on the bed.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and softly whispered in her ear, "Shhhh...shhhh...Susan...Susan? Try to calm down. I know why you're scared. I've got you. It's okay."

It took her a long time to stop crying and shaking this time. He handed her some tissue.

"I...I...I...don't...understand! I've had people mad at me before and even a few death threats, but nobody ever actually tried to... _kill me_?" she said, still weeping.

"Well, the good news is they haven't really done anything close to killing you except scaring you." he mused as he rubbed her shoulder.

Oliver's phone rang. "Hello? Yes it is. Really? Nothing at all? Are you sure? Listen, someone hacked her phone and sent her a strange message last night and set her wallpaper to a threatening message. Yes, I'll bring the phone in today. Yes, I'm with her now and I will tell her. Thanks, Detective Beckett."

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, the detectives have their lab reports back. The bomb was definitely a fake, and there wasn't anything in your food. They looked for any trace evidence and fingerprints and didn't find anything." he said softly, still trying to calm her.

Finally, she laid down and curled up under the covers. Oliver gently stroked her hair.

"Listen, I have to go in to work a while and I'm dropping your phone off so the crime lab can check it," he said. "I'll come back with some lunch, okay?"

Susan nodded her head, then closed her eyes.

**********

Since he had the Ducati, Oliver decided to make a little detour to see Felicity.

She answered the door in her robe. "Hello, Oliver. What brings you by so early?"

"It seems that whoever is stalking Susan may have hacked into her phone. Could you check it and see if there are any clues that might help us find them?" he said.

"Uhmmm, okay. Why aren't you giving it to the police?" she said as she took it from him.

"Whoever is doing this seems to be pretty good, so I need the world's sharpest hacker to check it first." he said.

"Okay. I'll text you when I have something." she said as she looked at the screen. "Ooo. Ugly wallpaper! Somebody must _hate_ your girlfriend!"

"Thanks Felicity." Oliver said as he left.

**********

At his office at City Hall, Oliver got busy with his paperwork and returning phone calls. Several news outlets wanted a statement about what was going on with the stalker case. He simply told them that there was an ongoing investigation and to call the SCPD detective bureau.

The text alert rang on his phone, " **Felicity:** Need to come by and see you."

" **Oliver:** I have some time now. Come on." he answered.

**********

Oliver looked up when he heard someone tapping at the door. "Come in, Felicity. Close the door behind you."

He called his assistant and told her he did not want to be disturbed.

Felicity set the phone on the desk blotter and sat down. "Well, you were right. This one is very good at what they do. I couldn't find much at first. Whoever it is is smart enough to use an anonymous server on what hackers call 'onionland' using 'onion routing', which is hard to crack. But a little digging got me an IP address. Best I can tell, they are somewhere in Russia."

"Russia? Why would someone in Russia be after Susan?" he pondered.

"Probably the same reason Boris and Natasha chase Moose and Squirrel?" she said with a chuckle.

Oliver glared at her.

"Oh? You're...serious. Could be a person or organization. Russia isn't very cooperative when it comes to this stuff." she said. "Chances are she's got a dark secret she hasn't told you about."

"Yeah...she could be mixed up in some seriously bad shit." Oliver said. "So that's all?"

"I might be able to ping around and do some traces, but this probably leads to a dead end." she said.

"Hey, thanks for trying. I'll get with you tonight, okay?" he said.

"See you there, same Bat-time." she said as she walked out.

_Looks like Susan's got some explaining to do_ , he thought.

**********

After Oliver dropped the phone off to Detective Beckett, he headed to Susan's with some Big Belly goodies for lunch.

Oliver let himself in. "Hey! Got you some lunch." he shouted.

Susan emerged from the bedroom still in her pajamas looking a hot mess. As soon as she spotted Oliver she ran to him and hugged him tight. He lifted her chin up and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"Here. You need to eat something. Don't worry, I watched them make the food and no funny business happened." he said as he walked with her to the table.

"Thank you. I'm starving." she said.

Oliver sat down with her and ate.

**********

Oliver's phone rang, "Hello? Yes, Detective Beckett? Seriously? The lab couldn't find anything on her phone? I see. Yes, I'll ask her. Just a moment."

"Detective Beckett wants to know if you want your phone returned?" he asked Susan.

"I don't ever want to see that thing again!" she said.

"I guess that would be a 'no' on that. Sure, anytime." he said.

Oliver gave Susan a serious, no-nonsense look and said, "Susan, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Look, let's just get down to it. Whoever is doing this appears to want something from you or is after you. What is it?" he said firmly.

Susan paused for a moment as if she was searching for the right words. Finally, she sat up and looked directly at him saying, "Oliver, I'm really sorry, but I don't know! Until I started dating you, nothing like this has ever happened before."

Oliver could tell by her body language, tone, and eye contact that she was telling him the truth. He was tempted to bring up Russia, but with all of his history from there, he decided not to chance it with a reporter.

"Alright. I believe you. What are you going to do about your job?" he said.

"I have some friends I could stay with. I'm thinking it's best if I move away from here. You understand?" she said tearfully.

"So, you're going to leave? Does that mean we're over?" he asked.

She started to cry again. "I don't know what else to do, Oliver. I'm so sorry. I wanted us to be together, but I can't stay here."

Oliver let out a long sigh and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I really am. Come here." He opened his arms for a hug and they embraced. They exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Are you sure you will be okay? Can you call your aunt to come over and stay with you tonight?" he said with his chin on her head.

"Yes, she can come stay with me." she said sniffling. Oliver handed her some tissue.

"You know where to find me. Goodbye." he said.

"Goodbye." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Susan walked him to the door and gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled as best she could as he left.

**********

The next morning, Susan was boarding a flight to New York. She had quit her job and hired some movers to get her things later. As she put away her carry-ons, her new temporary burner phone's text alert tone rang. She checked it, and on the screen it said:

_Aw shit! I've been outed. Better stop by the embassy as soon as I get there._

When she arrived in New York, Susan ditched the phone in the nearest waste bin, looked all around her to make sure nobody was following her, and scurried away.


	7. Party Invitation

After another busy day at City Hall, Oliver arrived at the lair. Felicity was already at work on her computers. She turned her chair toward him as he approached her.

"Where are the other guys?" he asked.

"They all came in early and worked out. They said something about a concert somewhere. I told them to have fun since it's quiet again tonight. I can call them if you need them." she answered.

Oliver spotted a red envelope addressed to him at the loft lying on the console. "Hmmm, what's this?"

"Oh, that came for you today at our...I mean _my_ address." Felicity answered.

Oliver opened it, and inside was a card inviting "Mayor Queen Plus One" to a Valentine's day party at the country club." Oliver sighed.

"What's wrong? Bad news?" Felicity asked him as she tapped her keyboard.

"Well, kinda-sorta. I got an invite to the big Valentine's Day party at the country club. I really need to attend..." he said.

"What's the problem, Mayor Handsome?" she asked as she turned back around..

"They say 'plus one', and I really should bring a date..." he said.

"Aren't you going to take your _girlfriend_?" she said like a schoolgirl teasing a boy. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?" she said with a serious look.

Oliver let out a long sigh and said, "With all of the craziness going on with her and that stalker, we broke up last night. She denied being involved in anything. I went by her place just to check on her this morning and nobody answered the door. There were skid marks in the parking lot. Guess she was in a hurry."

"Awww. That's so sad. Are you okay?" she said sympathetically, standing and then placing her hand on his shoulder and gently patting him.

_It worked. That bitch is gone for good. He's a free man now!_

"I'll be fine. We weren't all that far along starting a relationship anyway. She was in it more than I was, I guess." he said, staring at the floor for a moment. "Felicity, may I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course you may!" she said. "As many times as I've stitched and patched you up? Tell me where it hurts."

Oliver looked into her eyes and paused for a moment. He willed himself to reach out and hold her head as he said softly, "My heart. My heart hurts because I know that I broke yours. I'm _so_ sorry."

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked deep into Oliver's eyes the way she used to and as a tear ran down her cheek, she said softly, "Oliver...I forgave you a long time ago. For everything. I wanted to tell you so many times, but there just wasn't a right time to do it. I know I asked you for some space, but I...I...didn't need _this_ much space." she said as she started to cry. "I...am...so... _so_...sorry too. Can you forgive me?" she said, biting her lower lip as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She buried her head on his chest as she wept softly. Oliver hugged her gently, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

"Felicity Smoak. You are an impossible act for any other woman on Earth to follow. I'm lost without you. I forgave you a long time ago, too." he said as he gently lifted her head up and kissed her forehead softly. "I wanted to give you time to grieve and heal from that."

"My turn to be honest?" she asked.

"Yes, please." he said softly.

"You asked me on the balcony if it was real, and at the time I really didn't know. That night I had dreams about you and me, our past, present, and hopefully, our future. Us. Together. Those dreams were more real than anything I could have with anyone but you, Oliver Queen. That's why I came to your office that day, to tell you that. My heart sank as I came through the door when Christopher Chance gave you her card and told you it was your time to move on. I hoped so much that you weren't ready for that, but as we talked, I realized that I had waited too long, and I wanted to be fair to you. I'm such a chicken. I should have stopped you and kissed you right then. Promise me if I ever look at you like that again you'll listen to my heart instead of my mouth and kiss me, no matter what?" she said with a gentle smile, her eyes searching his face for the answer.

Oliver leaned down and pulled at her hips until she was up on her toes. It had to be the kiss of all kisses ever. Some people in Star City could have sworn that a little earthquake struck exactly at midnight that night. Oliver and Felicity wouldn't have noticed because they were soaring somewhere else in the universe at that moment.

As they came out for air, and embraced as if neither of them could ever let go, Oliver whispered in her ear, "Plus one?"

She leaned back and gave him a loving, dreamy look as she shook her head, put her finger up to his lips, and softy said, "No." She pouted.

Oliver felt a jolt run through his body, "No?" His face fell as he studied her face.

Felicity said, "No. _We_ are one. _Always_." She smiled her sweetest smile.

"I love you, my beautiful girl." he said softly, locking eyes with her and smiling.

"I love you too." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Oliver reached over to the console and executed the all lockdown procedure. The team wasn't coming tonight anyway, _but_. He grabbed Felicity's ass as she wrapped her legs around him tight as he carried her over to the counter and sat her down. They kissed passionately, until Felicity pulled back as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm going to have to teach you something very, very important, Mayor Handsome." she said seductively.

"What would that be exactly, Miss Smoak?" he asked

"When I look at you exactly this way...anytime...anywhere..." she paused,

Oliver nodded.

"... I want you to fuck me until you can't fuck anymore!" she said, licking her red lips.

"You have permission to smack the back of my head if I ever forget!" he said with a chuckle.

After a long pause, "Uhmmm, Oliver? Oliver? I'm doing it _right now_!" she said as she gently slapped the back of his head. "Hey you! I'm the blonde around here! Pay attention!" she said as she giggled. "P.S. I'm still on the pill."

**********

Oliver removed her glasses, then pulled her sweater up and off. She turned to let him unhook her bra. She put his hands on her tits and said, "Go for it! Get...me...naked!"

He rolled her skirt up and started kissing her inner thighs.

"Oh...yeah...yeah...get me hot, wet, and ready!" she begged.

He stuck his hand inside her panties. She was soaking wet. She leaned back and off came her panties, falling to the floor. He leaned over, kissing, licking, and sucking her starving clit. She leaned her head back and moaned with pleasure. "Oooooooo! Yeah! Just like riding a bicycle, you never forget!" she said as she moved her hips, moaned and sighed. As he kept going, she fondled her tits, teasing her nipples. "Mmmmmm...mmmmmmm...that's sooooo...good!" she hissed.

When he stopped, she stood up, and he released the waistband on her skirt and lowered the zipper. When it hit the floor she stepped out of it. All that was left were her heels, and a big, sexy smile.

"My turn!" she said as she loosened his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She kissed and licked his bare chest, pausing to tease his nipples. She unbuckled his belt and lowered the zipper. His trousers fell around his ankles. She bent down and helped him step out of them. She reached inside his boxers and teased the head of his hard cock until he was moaning. She pulled his boxers down to the floor and let him step out.

Since she was down there anyway, she knelt on the floor, licking up and down his stiff shaft as she cupped his balls in her hand. She ran her tongue around the edges and on the tip of his cock. She slowly eased it into her mouth. She gently sucked and moved her head slowly back and forth, pausing occasionally to deep throat him. She released him and gave him one more good lick around the head, then stood up with her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a long, deep kiss.

He lifted her back up onto the counter. He kissed and licked her tits, stopping to tease her nipples until they were hard. Felicity moaned and sighed as she reached down and fingered her swollen clit. She could feel herself flushed with anticipation. She spread her legs and tugged at him.

He inserted his fingers into her dripping pussy and spread her wetness around. He held his fingers to her mouth and she took long strokes with her tongue, then closed her lips around them, experiencing her taste.

"Your pussy is so warm and wet, you sexy girl!" he whispered in her ear.

She positioned herself at the edge of the counter, and he slowly slid his cock into her as she squealed with pleasure. When he was all in, he bent over to her and kissed her deeply. Once their lips parted, she whispered seductively, "Remember, keep fucking me until you can't fuck anymore!"

Slowly he began to move back and forth, gripping her hips. She reached for her clit again and massaged it. "Yeah! Yeah! I want your cock deep in me. Mmmmmmm...mmmmmm. Oh! Yeah! Like that!" she cried. Gradually he adjusted his stroke to rub against her sensitive spot. "Fuck YEAH! Right there!" she shouted. "Just...like...like...THAT! Keep going!" she screamed. "Oh! Uh!... Uh!... Uh!... Uh!... Uh!...faster...faster...almost...all...most...!" she screamed as she rocked her hips as her body writhed and she arched her back. Her muscles squeezed his cock as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her and spread up to her head and down to her toes. "Little more...little...more...okay...okay...Ahhhhhhhhh!" she said as her body went limp. She gradually slowed her breathing back to normal. She pulled Oliver down to her for that special " _thank you for making me cum_ " kiss. "Your turn, now. Fill me." she said with a wink.

Oliver began to thrust again. "Harder! Harder!...Yeah!...Fuck me...Yeah!... Yeah!... Yeah!... Yeah!..." she yelled. He was building up. He could feel her squeezing him again. She began to gently rub her clit again while teasing and gently pinching her nipple. "That's...soooooo...goood..." she said as she felt herself building up to another climax. "I'm...cumming...with...you...ohhhh...ohhhh...yeah!..YEAH!" as her contractions starting squeezing him inside her, he reached his peak. "Mmmmm...mmmmm...ooooooooo...Yeah!...cum...with me!...AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" he shouted as spurts of cum exploded inside her. "Yeah!...I want you hot cum! Ooo. I want it all!..." she moaned. Once his load was spent, he slowed down until he felt himself soften, then pulled out of her.

They embraced again. Oliver massaged her back and shoulders as they kissed over and over. Little happy tears came as Felicity was overwhelmed with love for him. Oliver gently wiped them away and smiled at the love of his life, back in his arms, this time, _for always_.

After a while, Felicity looked at him and said with a sexy grin, "I changed my mind just for tonight. I want you to save some of _that_ for Valentine's day! Now, take me home, please."

"Home? Do you mean..." Oliver said.

"Yes, I do. _Our home_!" she said.


	8. Valentine's Day

Oliver slowly awakened. His mind was a bit foggy, and his head...oh man...his... _head_. He opened one eye. He was wrapped around a warm, nude figure, with _blonde hair_!? _What the fuck happened last night? Boy, Susan is going to be so..._ he was thinking _._

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Felicity's voice was trying to arouse him. "Oliver!"

He half opened both eyes to Felicity's face close to his.

"Oh shit! What did I do?" he groaned and covered his face with both hands.

"Well! I don't know about _you_ , but last night _I_ went to heaven _three times_!" she said seductively as she bent over and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, it hit him! He somehow ended up cheating with Felicity last night, and boy was he going to get it.

"Oliver! Hey! Are you with me? Wake up!" she said.

"Did I bring you home last night, and...did _we_...?" he mumbled.

"Yeah we did!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, I am so sorry..." his foggy brain was lost somewhere.

Felicity cupped his head in her hands and said firmly, "Oliver! Look at me. You are fine. You definitely don't have a damn thing to apologize for. Let me get you something for that headache and some coffee, okay?"

Oliver just nodded his head and laid back down.

**********

Felicity sat at the table checking her messages on her tablet as Oliver fixed breakfast. "Looks like it's going to be fairly warm tonight with a pretty bright moon."

"I don't know what came over me this morning. I guess my mind refused to believe that last night wasn't another dream." he said as he brought their plates to the table.

Felicity leaned her head for a kiss and put her hands on his cheeks. "Did that feel real?" she said softly.

"Oh, don't worry. Now that my head's cleared up, I _know_ it's real, Babe!" he said with a smile. "I missed you so much for so long I can't even count how many times I dreamed about us."

"Good. Now let's get breakfast over so I can do some shopping." she said. "Tonight, we are going to make an entrance to be remembered!" She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "See if you can find something nice to wear on my _finger_?"

**********

Oliver had meetings and other mayor stuff to attend to, so he went to the office for a while. He ran by his place to get his suit, clothes, and a few essentials until he could move back into the loft. They didn't have a lot of time until the party, so he rushed on in the loft. His eyes locked onto Felicity standing just inside and he just froze. She had spent the day getting all done up.

> That beautiful woman had never looked so...so... _perfect_!

"I'll...just...get...uhmmm..." he stammered at the sight of her.

"Ready? Better get to it, Mister!" she said with a smile. "By the way, when you introduce me tonight, we are not 'ex' anything, okay? Did you bring it?"

"Do you really want to wear it?" he asked.

"Nope. Wrong question. Try again." she teased.

Oliver knelt and asked, "Felicity Megan Smoak. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said with a smile as Oliver knelt and slid it on.

They embraced and kissed.

**********

As they entered the foyer, they could hear a big band playing swing and dance music.

"Hello Mayor Queen! Is that beauty on your arm who I think it is?" the hostess said as she greeted them.

Oliver smiled and said, "Allow me to introduce you to Felicity Smoak, my fiancée."

"So nice to meet you!" said the hostess.

"Nice to meet you as well" Felicity answered.

As they walked away, she whispered in Oliver's ear, "Behave yourself tonight and you just might get a big surprise later."

As they entered the large hall, it took a moment to take it all in. The Valentine's decorations were beautiful. The female servers were dressed like Venus in togas with golden trim. An ice sculpture of Cupid guarded the punchbowl. The band members wore matching white tuxedos, while the vocalist wore a sequined, red, full-length ball gown.

Thea met them at the entrance and did a double-take. "Oliver! Felicity!" she squealed as she came over, hugging him, then hugging her. "Are you two...wait, Felicity! Oh my gosh! Are you _wearing_ it? Seriously!?"

Felicity hugged her tight and said, "Yes, Thea! _We_ are back!"

"Congratulations, big brother!" Thea said as she hugged Oliver.

As they walked on in, heads were turning to them.

The crowd began to chatter:

"I can't see, who's the blonde with Mayor Queen?"

"Wasn't he dating that brunette reporter? Suzanne?"

"Susan Williams. She didn't have a chance against that beautiful woman!"

"Where is she? Did that stalker get her?"

"No, no. I was at the airport the other day and she was running to catch a plane."

"She's looking over this way now."

"Don't any of you pay attention to the society page? That's the same girl he was engaged to before!"

"I think you're right. See the ring?"

In the meantime, Thea spoke with the party planner, then the vocalist. She stepped up to the microphone and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have a moment for an announcement, please?" The lights dimmed and a spotlight came on Felicity and Oliver. When the crowd quieted down, Thea continued, "I am so happy to announce that your Mayor, my big brother, is reunited with the love of his life, Felicity Smoak. The engagement is back on. Congratulations, Oliver and Felicity." The couple waved as the crowd applauded and cheered. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted. They embraced and did a chaste kiss. More applause and cheers.

The band began to play "Fly Me to the Moon." Felicity laughed and clapped.

"Well, I guess we'd better make the rounds. Mayor stuff, you know." he said

"Yes, let's do that!" Felicity said as she proudly took his arm.

**********

Later, Oliver ended up in a discussion with several business people. After they left, Oliver and Felicity sat at one of the tables in the back and started playing a favorite little sexy dare game.

Felicity leaned over and whispered, "I can't wait to get you all to myself again and fuck."

Oliver remembered part of his dream and whispered, "I'll strip you right now to just your stilettos and bang you right here on this table."

"Hey! I said I want you all to myself! Remember, I told you to behave." she chuckled softly.

"I dare you to do your 'fuck me until you can't fuck any more' face right now." he quietly replied.

Felicity was getting antsy. She could feel the signs of desire "down there".

"Shit, Oliver. You _win_. If you don't start humping me in the next few minutes, I'll go do myself!"

"Damn, woman, you are the hottest date here. Pick a spot." he dared her.

Felicity whispered to him, “You wanna move this conversation someplace more private?”

"Sure," Oliver whispered, "but unfortunately for now, it looks like another discussion is headed our way."

"While you take care of that, I have a little business of my own to see about. I'll text you when I'm ready." Oliver nodded his head and stood to greet the group.

After the introductions were over, Felicity politely asked to be excused. She spied Thea and joined up with her. They headed to the ladies lounge.

"Okay, after we take care of our girl needs, I need you to cover for me while I check on some arrangements I made earlier." Felicity told her.

"Hey, no problem. I'll keep him occupied if necessary." Thea replied. "Good luck!"

"Give me a sec to send this." Felicity took out her phone and sexted Oliver while Thea peeked around the corner.

Oliver's phone started to buzz in his pocket. " **Felicity Smoak** " appeared on the display. "Uhmmm, do you mind if I check this real quick folks?" Oliver stepped away and turned his back to the group. The message said, **"Oops. I got so excited about the ring I forgot my panties, and boy am I horny!"** Oliver swallowed the wrong way and started coughing while his face turned red. One of the servers came over and offered him a glass of water.

Thea had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The two of them went on into the ladies room. Both of them burst out laughing and gasping for air.

When they were done, Thea positioned herself as lookout in case Oliver came looking for them. Felicity snuck out the back door for a few minutes.

**********

"Okay, looks like he's finishing up." Thea told Felicity.

Felicity sent him another message, **"Meet me outside by the back door, alone"**. She scurried out.

Oliver took out his phone and glanced at the message. He scanned the room for the back door, found it, and stepped outside. He looked around for Felicity.

"Oliver! Back over here!" she said softly. She was sitting in a golf cart?

"You drive and I'll navigate." she directed him to head straight ahead on the cart path. "Okay, go left at the fork and head up the hill."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Patience, my Valentine. Patience" she answered, glancing back to make sure they weren't followed. "Okay, slow down at the top of the hill, then park on the grass in the shade over there. Make sure we are facing the moon." She pointed it out for him.

Oliver stopped on the spot she requested. She motioned for him to slide toward her side.

Felicity gently tugged his head toward her and gave him a deep, long, kiss. When she pulled back, there was still enough light for him to see her face. She took both of his hands in hers, and said, "Oliver, I love you." She stayed very still for a moment for Oliver to notice something.

 _Hmmm. This is romantic and all but_...he thought, trying to figure out what she was do...ing. "The look! You're doing _that look!_ " he said softly.

Felicity nodded her head as she slowly licked her glossy red lips. "Oliver? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." he replied.

"Did you ever play any golf?" she teased.

"Oh, I used to back before, you know..." he replied with a puzzled look on his face.

She used a low, seductive tone, "Did you ever make a hole-in-one?"

"No, I never did. Why?" he asked, more confused than before.

"It's your lucky night. I just happen to know where there's a hole around here..." she said, slowly nodding her head with a very naughty look on her face.

"You...you...you...m-m-mean, _that_...uhmmm, 'hole'?" he stammered.

"It may take a lot of 'strokes', but I'm willing to bet you can 'score'!" she said mischievously.

"Okay, uhmmm, how do you plan for us to...uhmmm do it?"

She slowly shook her head and said, "Forgot my panties, remember?"

"Oh, _that way_." he said with a smile.

"You just relax, and I'll take care of everything else!" she said, as she straddled his thighs.

She leaned in and gave him one of her special "fuck me" kisses. She reached down and loosened his belt, undid his trouser button, and eased his fly open. He shifted around for her to pull out his now stiffening cock. She pulled up her dress, and fingered around her opening to spread her juices around. She then poked that finger into his mouth for him to taste her. Bracing herself on his shoulders, she eased her slippery wet pussy down onto his stiff rod. They both sucked in a deep breath when he was all of the way in her.

"Enjoy the nice view this evening as I proceed to pump your cock dry." she moaned.

_Damn right, view! Nothing turned him on more than her hair and makeup being perfect while she was still in her clothes when they were doing sneaky sex._

Gradually she began sliding up and down his shaft while she kissed and sucked on his neck. As she gained speed, she moaned and sighed softly, pausing to kiss his lips occasionally. She was riding him just right so that the head of his cock was rubbing her greedy G-spot. He began to moan along with her as her tight hole gripped him. She was now in just the right spot and went a little faster as she was building up. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from being too loud as she panted. Oliver felt himself stiffen as she rode him harder. "I'm...almost...almost...al...most there." she whispered.

"Uh...uh...uh!...Uh!...UH!..!" her body quivered as her orgasm hit while she suppressed her usual orgasmic scream. She locked onto him in a kiss to muffle herself. "Ooooo...ooooo...ooooo...fuck...yeah!" she hissed when it faded. As he felt her vaginal contractions squeezing his cock, he started to build up. "Yeah Baby, make that sweet love to me...keep going...yeah...like...that...you got it...!" he made a soft low growl as he shot his load into her.

"Ah...yeah...all...of...it...all...of...it...!" she moaned and panted. Both of them hugged each other firmly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. When they had caught their breath, she held his head with her hands and dove into a kiss.

After a moment, Felicity leaned back. Her face was a beautiful vision in the moonlight. She caressed his face with her soft hands as she locked eyes with him and softly said, "See? I knew you could 'score'. It's 'in the hole'!" she grinned and winked at him. "Okay, one more good kiss and then we need to head back inside. Hope you liked your Valentine's Day surprise, my _always_."

Oliver sat speechless for a moment as he took it all in. "I love you, _always_ , my Valentine!"

She grabbed some tissue from her clutch and held it against her as she eased off of him. She took some more tissue and gently cleaned him off, praying that they didn't make a big wet spot. (Thank goodness for dark fabrics!) He quickly tucked himself back in and redid his trousers and belt.

"Okay, there's about an hour left, so let's get going!" Felicity directed him as she tried to straighten her hair. She sent Thea a quick text so she could be by the door to sneak them back in. They parked the cart, then Felicity gently knocked on the door. Thea opened it a crack and told them to wait a moment until the lights were dimmed. Once it was dark inside, she motioned them in. Felicity made a bee line to the ladies lounge to freshen up while Oliver headed to the men's.

**********

When they returned they waited in the back. As the music wound down and everyone was clapping, the three of them eased into the crowd. Thea worked her way up to the vocalist and whispered, "Okay, play it now."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very special request for a song dedicated to all of you lovers out there, and especially to our special couple. Let's give Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak the center spotlight dance!" the vocalist said.

The crowd parted for them to make their way to the heart on the floor. Once there, under the twinkling light of the mirror ball, Oliver took Felicity in his arms as they danced to:

> **At Last**
> 
> Etta James
> 
> At last my love has come along  
>  My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah  
>  At last the skies above are blue  
>  My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you  
>  I found a dream that I could speak to  
>  A dream that I can call my own  
>  I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>  A thrill I've never known, oh yeah  
>  You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast  
>  And here we are in Heaven  
>  For you are mine at last
> 
> Songwriters: HARRY WARREN, MACK GORDON
> 
> © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> ["At Last" YouTube](https://youtu.be/LZXvLsltu2A)

Once the last note ended, they embraced and kissed...as the clock struck midnight. They didn't hear or see the crowd around them as they applauded. Right now, they were lost in one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/suggestions.


End file.
